


3*

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Gudako rolls on the gacha, and Moriarty takes slight offense.
Relationships: Charles Babbage | Caster/James Moriarty | Archer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	3*

“Alright, gacha time…!” Gudako pumps her fist. “NP2 Moriarty, here we go!”

Moriarty chuckles. “You’re too kind, Master.”

She yeets a ticket into the machine, and the first summon is… “Ugh, another Babbage? Why do they even have three star Servants in the gacha, I don’t want the ones I have!”

“…Hm.”

* * *

“Professor? Where did you acquire all these grails?” Babbage asks.

Moriarty smiles winsomely and starts feeding grails and embers down Babbage’s intake valve. “My dear partner, you should know better than to ask questions like that! You’ll ruin your plausible deniability. Incidentally, can you level up any faster?”


End file.
